Sharingan no Jack
by Zero885
Summary: "Miko, why did you have to go through the ground bridge again?" "Because if I didn't, then I wouldn't have found about those red eyes of yours." Sharingan/Jack AU Strong mabye godlike Jack
1. Eyes of Eternity

Sharingan no Jack

Godlike Jack

Major AU and Mismatched Timeline Starting With Episode: Masters and Students

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Transformers Prime

-'Really'-Thought

-"Really"-Talking/speaking

-"**you imbecile"**- pissed off characters/ techniques

Chapter 1 Eyes of Eternity

(POV Jack)

'God damn it 'I thought as Miko ran through the ground bridge yet again. Ratchet was currently looking at the monitors and had not noticed that Miko had slipped through at the last possible second as the bridge was closing. "Come on man, you should really be watching who goes through those things. Next thing you know, Starscream gets his way to our base" I mumbled as I started to leave the room without the others knowing. Team Prime just left trying to find the source of the Decepticon life signal in some random valley in the middle of the desert and Miko decided to leave with them.

Just as I was about to leave the room, Ratchet just had to choose that exact moment to turn around and notice me. "Jack, where do you think you are going and where did Miko go"? As he said that, Raff turned around from the computer and waited for a response from me. "Just going to go get some fresh air. Miko went to go and try to find that guitar pick that she can't seem to find" I answered flawlessly. "All right then" Ratchet said as he returned to his work and Raff went back to playing some racing game on his laptop.

As I walked towards the entrance of the base, which was a set of large twin doors made to look like part of the environment on the outside, I made sure that I was out of the view of the security cameras that Ratchet had set up since before me and the others even got wind of the giant sentient metal robots. Once I was sure I was out of sight, I allowed my eyes to morph into a red iris with three comma circling the pupil only to once again change into what looked like a red pentagram with a red cross in a background of black. As my eyes completed their final transformation I whispered "Kamui" as a vortex surrounded me only leaving nothing but air.

***Flashback Start***

I was running through a forest in the middle of Brazil, a family vacation. No one told me not to go into the forest and there were so many colorful things to see and look for. After a while of looking and finding many fun things to follow and look at, I turned around and found that my mommy and daddy were not there behind me anymore. In their place was a pair of slitted eyes that were staring at me like I did to my chicken nuggets at dinner time. As the eyes started to move out, its form was revealed to be a large black snake that looked like it was getting ready to strike.

As the snake launched itself towards me, it suddenly started to move slower and slower. I then walked sideways as the snake couldn't turn as it was already flying through the air and it ended up hitting a tree.

"Jack! Jack!" was the next thing I heard as I turned around and saw my dad running through the forest on the trees! When he landed on the ground in front of me, he gasped. "Hey kiddo, you are in so much trouble when we get back to your mother!" he said as he slapped the back of my head, "What in the name of Kami possessed you to run off on your own in the middle of a jungle of all places?" "I don't know Dad, the colors were just so pretty", as I finished speaking my head started to hurt and I felt dizzy. "Dad, why do I feel so dizzy, my head hurts" I mumbled as I sank to my knees. "Easy there kiddo, you are just starting to feel the effects of activating those eyes of yours for the first time." My eyes widened in surprise "Dad what's wrong with my eyes, is there something wrong with them?" Next thing I know, Dad grabbed my shoulders and looked me right in the eyes, "Calm down Jack, there is nothing wrong with your eyes. They just awakened so to speak to help you get avoid the strike from the snake which most likely would have poisoned you or worse. Your eyes are special that everyone on my side of your family can use to help them should they need it. They helped you and will continue to help you for the rest of your life" he explained to me. I started to see black just as he finished talking and I started to fall. "Don't worry kiddo I got you." I faded into the blackness of my dreams

***Flashback End***

A swirling vortex of red appeared on a cliff overlooking a valley in the middle of the desert. As it disappeared, it showed the body of Jack overlooking the explosions toward the center of the valley no doubt caused by the confrontation between the Autobots and the Decepticons. My eyes reverted back to the three comma form. 'By the Sage Miko, what have you got yourself into this time' I thought as I looked throughout the valley with my eyes looking for Miko, hoping that she didn't get caught in the crossfire but, only seeing explosions dot the interior of the valley. As I scanned the valley, I noticed two other figures on another cliff on the other side of the valley. As I focused my sharingan eyes on them, I noticed their forms to be that of the Decepticons Starscream and Soundwave. They seemed to be looking at something in particular that appeared to be very interesting to them if their gazes were anything to judge. When I turned my gaze to the direction that seemed to have their full attention, my eyes widened in recognition because I saw Miko hiding behind a large boulder as the 'bots of Team Prime were fighting a group of Decepticons. Arcee and Bulkhead were trying to fight off a group of 'cons while Bumble bee and Optimus Prime were dealing with a giant green jet robot with the Decepticon symbol on it. Both groups looked like they were about even with the exception of Bulkhead as he just plowed through the 'cons with his mace, his armor taking the brunt of the damage. However, Optimus and Bee seemed to be having trouble with the new 'con as he just obtained a jet form thanks to Fowler trying to help. However, what no one else noticed, two 'cons had just evaded Bulkhead's mace and evaded Arcee's blaster fire without them noticing and ended up heading for a boulder trying to find cover. It just so happened that, on the other side of the boulder, was Miko trying to catch the 'bots in action and not noticing the two 'cons unknowingly making their way towards her hiding spot.

***End Chapter***

First Fanfic, hope you liked the first chapter. If not oh well. Not sure for the pairing of this story, might put up a poll to decide.


	2. Embrace Your Childish Side

Sharingan no Jack

Godlike Jack

Major AU and Mismatched Timeline Starting With Episode: Masters and Students

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nothing

-'Really'-Thought

-"Really"-Talking/speaking

-"**you imbecile"**- pissed off characters/ techniques

_Last chapter…_ _It just so happened that, on the other side of the boulder, was Miko trying to catch the 'bots in action and not noticing the two 'cons unknowingly making their way towards her hiding spot._

Chapter 2 Embrace Your Childish Side

(POV Jack)

'Ok Jack, let's see what you can do about this.' I thought as I silently debated whether I would interfere or not. For the last couple years, I have been trying to keep my eyes a secret as well as the power they carry within the bodies of their users. After a second long debate with my thoughts, I decided that I had two different courses of action that I could take.

I could save Miko at the risk of revealing my secret to pretty much all of the 'bots of Team Prime, the two metaphorical heads of the Decepticon faction without Megatron, and a agent for the government that is bound to tell someone about my eyes and most likely I will end up being kidnapped and experimented on. But, I could also just be an observer in this battle and hope that the two 'cons are spotted and eliminated by Arcee before they reached Miko's hiding spot and she was found.

'Can you Jack? Can you just abandon your friend just like your ancestors?' was my primary debate with the second decision. The two 'cons were getting closer and closer to Miko's position as I had my mental debate. 'Wait a minute, what if I could save her, and yet still keep my identity a secret from all sides so I can reveal my secrets as I want them revealed to whom I wanted?' As this thought was going through my head, the slightest of a smirk began to form that only seemed to get wider as I continued on this new train of thought. 'But if I'm going to go through with this disguise, I'm going to have to make it seem believable and entirely separate from my in every way possible.' I mused as I started to think of a way to keep my secrets to me and only me. After all, deception is the best weapon that you can possibly have as a descendent from a family of ninja.

'Dad, those old robes of yours may just see the light of day yet again' I mused within the confines of my mind as my eyes again changes to their Mangekyo state as I whispered the name of my next move. **"Kamui"** Instead of the regular vortex that usually appeared a smaller scale distortion appeared around my clothes as they started to change with a new set of clothes that were stored within my personal dimension of the Kamui. As the technique ended my new outfit revealed itself to the world for what seemed like the first time in millennia. I was now wearing, instead of my usual outfit consisting of a long sleeve t-shirt and jeans, a black robe decorated with the design of red clouds with the collar up past my chin with a gray t-shirt underneath it (Think Itachi's Akatsuki robes) and in his hand was a pitch black mask with a white spiral that originated from the sole eye hole on the right for a opening. The 'cons were now about thirty feet away from Miko's position. As I fiddled with the mask in my hand waiting for the right time to strike, my thoughts drifted back to when I first got the robes that were passed down in my father's family for generations upon generations.

***Flashback Start***

I was only ten years old sitting on my living room couch with dad sitting in a chair across the room with his eyes unfocused, like he was debating something of great importance within the confines of his own mind. It was barely three years after the snake incident in Brazil and the awakening of my eyes. My dad was of course very happy that I unlocked my eyes at such an early age. As the only other family member that he knew that unlocked their eyes at such a early age in recent history was my grandfather who unlocked his eyes at the age of nine because our family, at the time, was living in Poland at the time, had awakened his eyes during the preemptive strike by the Nazi's when they started World War 2.

Mom was still pissed with dad for losing sight of me in that forest and almost dying from the snake, even if it did awaken my bloodline. Even though my mom was now married to my dad for over three years, she was only told the basics of my father's bloodline because my dad didn't want her to worry about the price that was payed when he achieved his Eternal from his brother. He still won't even tell me the full extent of what happened, only that his father ended up tricking him when he was still a teenager to try and gain more power for who he considered his "strongest son" even though my dad knew that the only reason that he was viewed as stronger is that his brother always held back in their spars so that he didn't hurt his little brother.

After about five minutes of complete and utter silence, my dad finally spoke. "Son, I believe that it is time for you to learn more about the legacy that you now carry in your blood" he said as he got up and left the room heading for the stairs towards the master bedroom while signaling for me to follow. When we reached the room, I sat on the bed and he pulled out an old wooden chest from under the bed, propped it up against the bed, and opened it.

Inside the chest was a folded up robe with red clouds dotting it at the bottom of the chest and, laying on top of the robe, was a cracked orange mask with spirals engraved in it originating from the right and only eyehole right next to a old red journal with a golden clasp with a drawing of the Uchiha crest on the cover, which I learned earlier from my father, that looked tattered with age. He first pulled out a journal and showed it to me. "This is the personal journal written be one of your most powerful ancestors, in fact all of these belonged to powerful ancestors of ours, and the founder of our clan during a time long lost in ancient Japan. His name was Madara Uchiha and he was one of the most feared warriors at the time using only his eyes and skill with a blade. In all his life, he was only matched by one person and he was of a clan that opposed our clan at the time. This journal details his life and some of his own personal techniques in it. However, he made it so that only someone with the right goals and an Eternal Mangekyo could open it. To this day, no one has been able to open except the man himself but, we have kept it safe and hidden so that maybe one of us can open it and use its knowledge." He then set the book down on the bed as I was staring at the book in awe. One of the most powerful Uchihas had written this journal and even enclosed some of his most powerful techniques in it. My dad then pulled out the mask, put it on, and showed me it as he started to talk.

"This mask belonged to one of your most…unusual ancestors. He was an apprentice to Madara however, his name was lost to the history books and was forever known for his nickname Tobi, a warrior who used psychological warfare to the extreme and made his opponents underestimate them by acting like a immature brat, when in reality, he was usually one of the most mature and intelligent people in a room at almost any given time." As he put the mask down I picked it up and started to put it on and off amused that someone so powerful could act so childlike. My dad chuckled as he pulled out the last item, the cloak.

"This cloak was worn by your ancestor Itachi Uchiha, a master of the sharingan and one of the best illusionists in the history of our family. According to the records, gained the nickname The Black Crow for his crow based illusions and was one of the most level headed and loyal, to those he chose, Uchihas in history, and was a ally of Tobi at the time that he was alive. It is to Itachi that our family is the most closely related to as our other ancestors at the time didn't have children before they were killed in a war."

He then proceeded to put all three items back in their original positions. "These items have been passed down from father to son for generations in our family and, now it is time for them to be passed on to you as a reminder of the legacy and power that our ancestors had and a constant motivator to try and surpass them and mark your name into history."

***Flashback End***

The 'cons were only about ten feet and closing from Miko's position. "Well now or never" I mused. "I guess the world will once again for the world to see the return of both the Uchihas and Tobi" I said as I put on the mask and said **"Kamui" **as I vanished in a swirl originating from my right eye heading for the spot between the two 'cons and the boulder that hid Miko from view.

I reappeared in a vortex on top of the boulder with my gaze set on the two 'cons while Miko was looking at the video that she just captured on her phone of the fight that was going on. As soon as they were right in from of the boulder I changed my eyes back to the basic three comma sharingan I screamed "HELLO TALL DARK AND UGLY ROBOT…THINGS" but it was only loud enough for the two cons and Miko to hear. The 'cons stopped right in their tracks and Miko jumped from the sudden noise as both groups looked for the source of the sound. As soon as the 'cons spotted me, they aimed their blasters at me. As they fired two blasts each at me I used my speed to make it appear like the rounds flew right through me , but, I really just used my speed to sidestep to the side of each of the blasts but, it was so fast it looked like I didn't even move. In the most childish voice that I could muster, I started to speak. "Now that wasn't very nice, what did poor old Tobi ever do to you?" By now, through the corner of my eye, I saw that Miko was wide eyed at the display that I just put on and whispered "So cool" as the 'cons shared a look at each other and fired yet again. They met the same result as the first time they tried. By now I let my childish demeanor take over for me as I yelled yet again. "HEY! That wasn't nice Tobi doesn't like people who are not nice." As I finished, the 'cons prepared yet again to fire another rounds. I was started to get irritated with their capacity to repeat the same thing over and over. Just as they were about to fire I yelled "ENOUGH! You two are no longer fun. Tobi doesn't like things that aren't fun." My eyes started to change into the Mangekyo as I said the last thing that they would hear. **"Amaterasu"**

***End Chapter***

There it is, the second chapter in Sharingan no Jack. Wasn't expecting to upload this so soon, but ended up getting motivated to write this next chapter. Thinking about making Jack specialize in sharingan techniques and kenjutsu while knowing a couple ninjutsu.

Question: Should Jack have a summon contract that he can use? If so, then what animal should it be?

Be sure to review, it helps me to see where you all see this story going.


	3. Don't Interrupt Tobi's Playtime

Sharingan no Jack

Godlike Jack

Major AU and Mismatched Timeline Starting With Episode: Masters and Students

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nothing

-'Really'-Thought

-"Really"-Talking/speaking

-"**you imbecile"**- pissed off characters/ techniques

_Last chapter…_ _I yelled "ENOUGH! You two are no longer fun. Tobi doesn't like things that aren't fun." My eyes started to change into the Mangekyo as I said the last thing that they would hear. __**"Amaterasu"**_

Chapter 3 Don't interrupt Tobi's playtime!

(POV Jack)

They didn't know what hit them. One minute, they were trying to extinguish me with their blasters, the next; they were burning in a black fire that was hotter than the sun. By this point, Miko was slack-jawed and trying to catch me with her recorder on her phone. I was still on top of the boulder just watching. Watching as the fire literally consumed the cons till the only thing that was left was a pile of ashes on the barren wasteland of the valley floor. When this happened, I used my Mangekyo to banish the flames away to leave only two ash piles to show for my hard work.

I then sighed and sagged the shoulders. "Good work Tobi. You just broke your new toys." By that point I was going through my mind trying to figure out just how I could act so far from my original personality and yet still retained my true emotions on the inside. 'Must be that all those emotion that were bottled up for years now have a chance to come out.' I chuckled on the inside at the thought. "Wow that was so cool!" Miko shouted as she jumped up and down while having the video that she recorded playing as she watched it again. "Can you teach me how to do that? How you just shot fire out of your eye, and they were like 'AAAHH' as they burned." By then I had a massive sweat drop as I watched her saying this while jumping up and down all around the side of the boulder. I then made an inaudible sigh 'Man, I am starting to regret actually saving her now. Now I just had to win myself a fan girl of all things."

I then decided to play a little trick to continue my mask of the immature fighter as I cart wheeled down the side of the boulder using my chakra to stick to the side. I stopped when my face was just about an inch from her face just staring at her as she recoiled in surprise at my fast movements. "HI" I yelled right in her face as she stumbled back even more from the sound of my greeting, "I am Tobi, What is yours?" she took a second to recollect herself and responded in an excited voice full of a complete innocence to the things that were going on around them. "Umm. .. My name is Miko. Miko Nakadai." I then silently stared at her for a couple more seconds until I turned my gaze to her phone which she was holding in her hands.

"What is this?" I asked as I grabbed her phone from right under her hands and took a couple of steps away from her. "Hey! That's mine, give it back!" she almost yelled as she started to chase me. Using my speed, I was able to keep away from her while I stared to fin the video that she just took of musing my **Amaterasu** on the two 'cons. "Oh, what is this? Let's see here, who are Nakadai Miko's friends" I said as I tried to distract her till I found the video. After a second I found the video. 'Here it is' I thought as I deleted the video and put the phone up to my ear. "Hello, who is this? No, this isn't Miko, this is Tobi! Are you a fun person like Miko is?" I said to no one as I pretended to talk to one of the people on her contact list while she still continued to chase me. "Hey, don't do that." Miko yelled as she tried to unsuccessfully get her phone back. "Well then Mrs. No Fun For Tobi, if you are going to say things like that, then Tobi doesn't want to talk to you!" I pretended to be angry as i hung up the phone in an aggressive manner and throw it up high in the air. "Hey, my Phone!" Miko yelled as she tried and barely made it in time to catch her phone.

As she was trying to catch her phone, it seemed as if Arcee and Bulkhead finally noticed us two as they finished up the last of the 'cons. "Miko, what are you doing here!" Bulkhead yelled at her as he made his way over to her while Arcee had her still had her blaster primed and ready as she pointed it to my head from a safe distance. "Who are you and what are you doing here? Your government has this as a restricted area" she said as she was still pointing her blaster at me but slowly moving closer as Bulkhead took a protective position in between Miko and me. 'Well 'cee, you asked and now you will get a answer.' Thought as a devilish plan formed in my mind. "Well Tobi is here because Tobi is looking for fun people, all I have found were people who weren't fun" I said as I looked at the two ash piles of the former 'cons, "people who aren't nice to Tobi" as I glared towards Miko's phone, "And people who are going to make Tobi try to guess if they are fun" I said as I returned my gaze to the form of Arcee. By this time both Optimus Prime and Bumble bee were returning from their fight with Agent Fowler, who looked a little worse for wear. (Canon fight between Opitimus, Bumble Bee, Fowler, and Skyyquake)

I couldn't help myself as I started to jump in place like a little kid in from of a candy store and say "Goody, Goody, Goody! More people to come and see Tobi! Are they fun people?" I questioned more to myself than anyone. 'This is starting to get good' I thought as Optimus asked what was going on to Bulkhead as Arcee was preoccupied with pointing a glowing gun of doom at my face. As Bulkhead and Miko explained to the four newcomers, Fowler took started to size up me from my feet until his gaze met my sharingan eye, which was still in its Mangekyo form, and his eyes widened in recognition. "Uchiha." He said in an even tone as his body visibly tensed as he prepared to take out his sidearm, a simple pistol.

However as he said my family's former last name, everyone looked at him with a curious gaze that seemed to be asking the question, 'How do you know him?' Optimus voiced the question for everyone, "Agent Fowler, How do you know this person?" Fowler didn't answer as he continued to look me in the eye for a couple more seconds. I decided to get the ball rolling. "Go on Special Agent William Fowler, former member of the United States Army Rangers, tell them." I said for the first time since putting on the mask, using a voice of completely no emotion whatsoever.

"Not here Prime, I'll tell you guys what I know when we get back to that base of yours. Right now I need to get a couple of things cleared with this guy first before we do anything else." Fowler said as he pulled out his firearm and pointed the end that goes boom right at my pretty masked face. "Show me the technique that all American based shinobi know." He said with almost all the authority that he could muster at the time.

'Ah, now I see where he Is going for this' I thought in glee knowing that I had the right answer for him. As I started to run through the hand signs, Arcee tensed as she prepared to fire. Thankfully for me, Fowler told her to stand down right as I finished the set of hand to the technique that I was about to perform. With the chain completed, I drew a small amount of blood from my palm, slammed the hand into the ground, and said loudly enough for all to hear,**" Kuchiyose no Jutsu." **A small amount of smoke appeared in front of my palm. When the smoke cleared, there was an average sized Bald Eagle that flew onto my shoulders.

When Fowler saw the eagle, he visibly relaxed as he put his firearm back in its holster. He then turned towards the others as he said "Stand down, he's a friendly." Unconsciously, he breathed a sigh of relief that no one noticed except me with my increased vision from my sharingan. Everyone started to put away their weaponry until only one person was still pointing their weapon at me, Arcee.

"Fowler, with all due respect, how can you tell if he is friendly and won't attack us based of those two piles of scrap that you can't even tell was a Cybertronian unless you could detect the minute energon that is in the piles?" she asked as everyone turned to the two piles while I was thinking, 'interesting, the flames of **Amaterasu** don't seem to have as much effect on energon as it has to everything else. Usually my **Amaterasu** only leaves ashes, for there to be still enough energon left to be detected warrants more investigation.' While the others were still studying the pile, I turned my attention over to the battle site where 'cee and Bulkhead fought, looking over the corpses of the fallen 'cons till I found two that looked to be the most undamaged, 'probably a one hit kill from 'cee' I mused as I did a quick Kamui to sent the corpses to my personal dimension within the **Kamui** while turning my head back to where it was just as the others were turning back to look at me with suspicion in their glances. All of them looked like they were about to draw their weapons, except for 'cee, who already had hers our and primes, and Fowler, who looked at the pile like he knew what had happened. As I looked closer at Fowler, I noticed that he was starting to sweat as he looked right at me into my sharingan eye with just a hint of fear.

"What did you do to them" Optimus asked. "Oh nothing much, they just weren't fun people you see, and Tobi doesn't like people who aren't fun. And they also started to annoy Tobi, which Tobi doesn't like either." as I said this, I acted like I was giving them a childish pout that seemed to went unnoticed to the others as they were trying to figure out what I said. All of them except Fowler, who widened his eyes slightly as if he recognized what the two, did to earn my ire.

Fowler turned to everyone else and said to them in a tone that betrayed little except for the slight bit of nervousness about me, "We better head back to base Prime. I can tell right now that we aren't going to get anything else from him except for more mumble-jumbo. It might be best for us all to leave. It looks like I have a lot to fill you and the others about, and believe me, it is going to take a while."

Optimus looked unsure of what decision to make. After about thirty or so seconds, he finally gave the order. "Arcee, stand down. We are facing an unknown opponent with unknown capabilities that none of us seems to know about with the exception of Agent Fowler. He has also yet to make any move of hostility against us and, from the looks of things, saved Miko here from being discovered and, most likely, getting seriously injured. It is for the best that we head back to base while we are on friendly terms with this new being." When he finished, he called Ratchet for a bridge back to their base, Arcee hesitantly put down her weapon but still kept a wary glance on me. When the bridge arrived and all except for me left, I started chuckle to myself that slowly turned into outright laughter. 'Oh this is just great, I should've done something like this awhile ago' I mused with myself as I prepared to leave with the **Kamui**. I left the area with one last thought 'something tells me that the times ahead are going to be fun' as I vanished in my personal vortex.

(Third Person Point of View)

Unknown to everyone, at the top of one of the cliffs overlooking the valley, there was the form of one robot. Just as Tobi was leaving, the robot's visor indicated that it just finished recording. As it turned around it leave, it dispatched a smaller flying robot from its back that flew till it was looking at its master in the eye.

"Laserbeak, find everything on this Tobi. And I mean **everything**" the master said just before he flew off into the sky to look for the absent 'Lord' of the Decepticons.

***End Chapter***

Well another day, another chapter I guess. Really didn't expect to be updating this story so fast.

Still haven't decided a pairing for Jack. Be sure to vote for that on the poll. Every vote could help.

And please review. Let me know what you think of this story so that I can get an idea of what you guys want to see.

Question: What should I make Jack's signature move be. I already have one that might work, but I want t see if you guys can come up with something better.


	4. Information Gathering

Sharingan no Jack

Godlike Jack

Major AU and Mismatched Timeline Starting With Episode: Masters and Students

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nothing

-'Really'-Thought

-"Really"-Talking/speaking

-"**you imbecile"**- pissed off characters/ techniques

_Last chapter…_ _"Laserbeak, find everything on this Tobi. And I mean __**everything**__" the master said just before he flew off into the sky to look for the absent 'Lord' of the Decepticons._

Chapter 4: That is Classified Information

(POV Jack)

I reappeared back to the spot in between security cameras that I first used to leave. As I phased back, I used a small **Kamui **to change my outfit to my original jeans and jacket that I had on before I left. Satisfied that there were no remnants of Tobi, I straitened my shirt, deactivated my sharingan, and calmly walked toward the main room of the base where I was sure that there was one hell of a conversation about to start. 'Wouldn't miss that for the world' I thought, clearly amused with the hole that Fowler so kindly dug himself.

You see, every government in the world had at least basic knowledge on the existence and capabilities of shinobi. It was all Top Secret of course, wouldn't want the public to find out that there were people out there who, if strong enough, could literally take on armies of them and most likely come out the victor. 'I bet Fowler is probably cursing up a string that he now has to tell Optimus, Team Prime, and three humans a classified secret that was probably even more hush-hush than the existence of the Autobot-Decepticon war' I thought as I walked into the room.

The room was eerily quiet, the 'bots of Team Prime plus two had just arrived via ground bridge and were crowding the main area of the room. Once it seemed that everyone was there, I said "Miko, why are you with them? Did you go through the bridge again?" I have to admit that I was curious to hear her response and if she would mention me at all. "But I wanted to see Bulkhead kick some Decepticon tailpipe. Plus I met this guy in a black mask who could make fire come out of his eyes. It was so cool, until he took my phone and all." She finished the last part by cuddling her phone and telling it that she wouldn't let anyone take it from her again. 'A little bit extreme, but so worth it.' I thought as I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

I then turned my attention to Optimus, who looked like he was deep in thought about something. I approached him and asked "I guess everything went okay then? Besides Miko becoming extra protective of her phone all of a sudden." Optimus then turned his gaze until he met mine and said" No young Jackson, it seems as if a new entity has made itself known to us on the battlefield and we have no idea as to who he is and to where his loyalties lie. None, it seems except for Agent Fowler."

At the mention of his name, Fowler sighed and said, "Well I did promise you guys an explanation, didn't I?" he asked as he headed up to the rec area of the room where we had the TV, two armchairs across from each other, and a couch in between them. Fowler took a seat in one of the armchairs, and said" Well this is going to take a while, so you might as well make yourselves comfortable." He said as Miko and Raff took the couch while I was left with the other armchair. Bumble Bee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet moved behind the couch while Arcee and Optimus stood behind my armchair as I met Fowler's gaze directly.

Once again, he sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and said in a tired voice "Listen, what is going to be discussed here is a secret so classified, it makes the secret of the 'bots war here seem like common knowledge. Now, I ain't any good with all of these long-winded explanations so what is going to happen is simple. You guys are going to just ask your questions and I am going to answer them but, keep in mind, I won't be able to answer every question as even I don't know the full extent of these shinobi. But first, let's get everyone here caught up to speed on what exactly has transpired here in that valley today." He then gestured to Miko and Optimus to get everyone else caught up as they were the key players there, with Miko having the most experience with Tobi and Optimus with what happened beforehand.

With that, Optimus and Miko took that as their cue to start. Once they finished with their explanations, every head in the room turned to Fowler as he looked at Optimus right in the optical and said "Shoot." With that one word, a thousand and one different questions exploded from everyone. I even added a few of my own to play the part of the innocent teenager that I had crafted for myself. Seeing as this was going nowhere, Fowler shouted "ENOUGH, one at a time" he said as he started to massage his head for the headache to come.

"How do you know this Tobi" Arcee asked to start us off. "I don't, I only know of his kind and his people and enough to tell that he is friendly. For now" Fowler added at the end. "Then how do you know that he is friendly?" Bulkhead countered with a slight glare of suspicion aimed at Fowler. "You all saw the technique he used right. It was a special move that each country has to help monitor the number of registered shinobi they have. The technique revolves around a contract, that when signed in blood, gives them the ability to summon the animal the contract represents. Every country in the world has at least one that is given to all of their shinobi to tell them that they are friendly. The contract has been set up to be revoked should the person actively betray the country of the contract that they signed and are watched closely by the group of animals that they represent. The contract that the United States uses for the shinobi in their country is that of the bald eagle, so when he summoned one, it showed me that he was friendly to us. Almost every person who is high up in the military knows about this. If he had summoned anything else, I would've known that he was an enemy."Fowler explained with detail.

As this explanation was going on, I couldn't help but see the flaws that were in that explanation. 'So he believes that only the countries at large hold summon contracts? You couldn't be more wrong Fowler.' I mused as I thought about how several Clans from ancient times still had their family summon contracts. 'Plus if the contracts were friendly with each other, the clans would probably allow you to sign both.' As I thought about this, my thoughts drifted back to the summons of the Uchiha Clan, and how the Eagles told me that they were allies with them and I was allowed to sign both contracts. 'So glad that dad taught me this loophole' I thought as Ratchet asked the next question.

"You have referred to these people as shinobi for a while now, what exactly is a shinobi?" Fowler took a moment to collect himself and said "Shinobi are humans born from certain families, or clans as they call them, that possess the unique ability to call on their life energy, so I'm told." He says and continues "they use this ability to control the element to an extent and sometimes, it even mutates them as they develop certain abilities that are unique to them and their children. One example of this is that Tobi guy that we saw earlier. If you payed close attention to his eyes, you would have noticed that his eyes weren't normal. He possesses one of the most famous of these mutations or bloodlines known to the world, The Sharingan, or Copy Wheel Eye"

Miko then voiced the next question that everyone else, but Jack, was thinking, "What does The Sharingan do? Can it only shoot fire, because if that isn't all, Wicked." She said as she made excited hand motions to go with her question.

As Fowler was explaining what he knew about the Sharingan, my mind drifted back to when my father told me about it himself and the clan that made it famous.

***Flashback Start***

It was only just a couple of months after Dad showed me the chest that he decided to tell me. Before, everything was restricted only to basics, like what the sharingan could do, basic facts of the clan, and talking about some of my ancestors made famous by their strength or cunning.

We were sitting at our dinner table across from each other. My mom was at medic school trying to be a nurse, so it was just us two. He decided to start, "Before we begin with the new stuff, let's see what all you remember. Let's start with the practical. Tell me the abilities of the sharingan that you just matured to the three comma state."

I folded my hands on the table and started to say. "The sharingan is one of the most famous kekkai genkai, or bloodline, in the shinobi world. It allows the user access to a range of abilities through the eye that only increase in both quantity and quality. Ranging from being able to copy any other chakra based techniques, except other bloodlines, by just seeing it performed, to putting someone under a genjutsu with only eye contact. As the eye matures through use and experience, the abilities grow stronger, such as being able to predict the enemies' next move by focusing your eyesight to their muscles. When the eye finally does mature, it can reach another stage through trauma, usually caused by the death of a loved one, like what happened to me when Suzy died"

I said this referring to my baby sister who died just after birth due to my mom going into labor about a month too early about two years ago. When I saw my new baby sister die right in front of me, not even seeing the light of day for more than a day, activated my Mangekyo. At the time, I only had one comma in my right eye and two in the other. It was in the shape of a black cross that looked to be drowning in a sea of red. Needless to say, I passed out within thirty seconds due to chakra exhaustion from prematurely activating my Mangekyo.

I then continued to talk "When the Mangekyo is activated, it grants a new set of techniques that, when used, because the user to slowly lose their eyesight until they can become blind from repeated use. These techniques include **Amaterasu**, flames said to be hotter than the sun, the Tsukuyomi, a type of genjutsu that imprisons those who make eye contact with into the eye itself, where you are god and you control everything, even time if you're good enough at it" I finished with a smile on my face. I was proud that I could show my father that I learned and still remember everything he told me of my bloodline.

"Good. You seem to remember a good deal about our sharingan. But that is not all that you need to know about it." As my dad took a breath to start his lecture, my face turned from a smile to a neutral face as I got serious and listened as best I could to this new information. "As you know, the sharingan has three main stages, shown through the amount of commas the eyes have, and that you can unlock the Mangekyo state when you experience a traumatic experience. But, there is another state that you can reach after the Mangekyo, it is called the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. This stage grants you the same abilities as the Mangekyo, but you don't lose your sight when you do Mangekyo techniques and, those abilities also grow even stronger than they were when you just have the Mangekyo. For instance, with the Eternal, your Susanoo will be completed with the full armor instead of only appearing in pieces. However, to gain these abilities, there is a mighty price to be paid. You must replace your eyes with the eyes of a fellow Uchiha, who also has the Mangekyo. Only four people in our clan's history have achieved this state of their sharingans. They are Madara Uchiha, who used the eyes of his brother Izuna, Sasuke Uchiha , who used the eyes of his brother Itachi, and Tobi who gained his Eternal through unknown means.

The last person to achieve the Eternal was me. I was tricked by my father with an extremely powerful genjutsu into thinking that my brother was an enemy shinobi and ended up killing him. After the accident, my father then secretly had my eyes transplanted with my brothers without me the wiser. I only found out about it in his will after he died in a letter to me, he said he did it to 'Give his strongest son the chance to return to the greatness they once had in the times where shinobi ruled.'"

I was in shock about how my grandpa did that to my dad. I now understood why my dad never talked about him or my uncle, other than basic information, to anyone at all. Before anymore could be said on the topic, my dad continued on with the lesson.

"Now the Uchiha clan was a clan of great fame and power and fame. We were one of two clans said to be descended from the Rikudo Sennin, the first shinobi. He defeated the first bijuu, the Juubi, by sealing it into himself and becoming the world's first Jinchuriki. The demon was said to have risen from the very depths of the Earth with unimaginable power during the early history of man. When he died, he left two sons, who were the First Uchiha and Senju respectively. They had different views on the world to the point that they had started the legendary Uchiha-Senju rivalry. Even today, we still have our disputes with the Senju, who have located themselves near Washington. However, the other legacies of Rikudo Sennin, the bijuu had reached a point to where they were viewed as weapons of mass destruction. They still are even to this day seen as such and have even become symbols of power for the countries that have a Jinchuriki in the event of war. It is unknown to us what country has what bijuu, but we do know that the United states has one, China and Japan both have two, The United Kingdom has one, Russia has one, and we don't know where the last two are located. Last we heard, one was around Germany and the other one was last seen in the Amazon." With that my father took another breath and said "well, I think that is enough for teaching for one day, let's go outside and actually do something. I am starting to get a little restless sitting here in the house on such a nice day."

***Flashback End***

While I was lost in the depths of my memory, it seemed as if Fowler had finished talking about the sharingan, or what of it that he knew, and had started to talk some more about other bloodlines, such as the Byakugan and the Jinton. After a while of going back and forth, between questions getting asked and answered, I decided that enough information was said to make the 'bots along with everyone else happy for a while. I noticed that Raff was getting a little drowsy from the long conversation about shinobi, so I sat up and stretched during a break in the other conversations that were going on all around the room and said,

"Well this is good and all, but I think Raff is literally a couple of minutes from falling asleep over there, and I for one am most likely going to be up to all hours of the morning trying to explain why I am so late getting back home to my mom. So I would say that we call it a night and all head home for a good night's sleep." As I said that, the others looked at the clock that was situated over the entrance to the room and noticed that it was well past ten at night. They had talked for well over six hours about shinobi and bloodlines. Optimus took the time to say "Jackson is right, it is getting late and we have probably caused enough trouble for their parental with the Earth custom of curfews. Arcee, you will take young Jackson home while Bumble Bee will take Raff and Bulkhead with Miko." He said as we each made our ways to our Autobot guardians. I was the first to leave saying that I will be back tomorrow, as it was still technically the weekend, riding Arcee at top speed while trying to find something to tell my mom that will let me stay ungrounded.

***End Chapter***

Well there is, chapter fourof Sharingan no Jack.

As for my poll, it is now tied with the pairings for JackxMiko and ArceexJackxArachnid in first. I will be closing the poll sometime before New Years, so vote for the pairing that you guys want to see. If the poll ends up in a tie, I will choose the pairing that I think will work best with this story.

As is always, REVIEW. Let me know what you guys think of this story and any ideas that you might have for it.

Before I go Question: Should Jack allow himself to be found out while still keeping the Tobi alter-ego a secret, or should he stay hidden waiting for the best time to make an appearance?


	5. Little Buggers They Are

Sharingan no Jack

Godlike Jack

Major AU and Mismatched Timeline Starting With Episode: Masters and Students

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nothing

-'Really'-Thought

-"Really"-Talking/speaking

-"**you imbecile"**- pissed off characters/ techniques

_Last chapter…_ _I was the first to leave saying that I will be back tomorrow, as it was still technically the weekend, riding Arcee at top speed while trying to find something to tell my mom that will let me stay ungrounded._

Chapter 5: Small Little Buggers, They are

(POV Jack)

***Dream/Flashback Start***

I was running through the desert at top speed trying to get to my father. He was still about ten miles from where I was.

My dad, mom, and I were coming home from vacation in Washington, when we were attacked by Doton jutsus everywhere. Needless to say that we were caught off guard. My dad, in an effort to keep their attention away from mom, drew the fight away from us by making himself the main target. They gave chase after him.

After making my sure mom was safe, I headed out after them. Funny thing about Washington, there is forest in every Kami damned direction that you could go. Five minutes of tree hopping later, I found myself on the outskirts of a clearing in the middle of the forest.

My dad was currently trying to hold off two ninja who used their swords to get in close while their buddy was waiting for the right time to attack from behind. Seeing him as my first target, I moved myself along the outskirts of the clearing till I was as close as I could be without leaving the protection of the forest. The guy was about fifteen feet away from the main fight and ten from me.

It looked like my dad was doing pretty well with his improvised weapon of a couple kunais, no doubt taken from the enemy, that were enhanced with his katon chakra. He also had yet to activate his Mangekyo, but looked like he was close to activating it to finish the fight. From my lookout position, I also saw that the three ninja looked to be of Asian descent and of average skill with the blade. The third one looked like he was a ninjutsu specialist, but had a sheathed katana on his back that had a silver handle.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any, I pulled out one of my emergency kunai that always had on me just in case, silently charged it with my ration chakra, and threw it aiming for the back of the neck to try and sever his spine. The ration chakra ended up increasing the weapons speed by almost triple to what it would have been had the chakra not been there.

It worked like a charm; the shinobi was down before he even noticed anything was wrong. To make things even better for me, the other two were too focused on their fight with my dad to notice. However my dad noticed, only thanks to his sharingan, and grew the slightest of smirks on his face.

With the one guy now out of the mix, I took the opportunity to take his katana for my own and hide the body quickly before returning to my former lookout spot looking for another opportunity to strike. Not even a minute later, my dad was able to disarm one of the guys and knock him back with a swift kick to the chest right in front of the tree that I was in.

Unsheathing my new katana, I dropped down from my position to impale him. Just as he was getting up, he received a katana through the top of his head about as deep as the katana could go. Seeing as here was only one enemy shinobi left, my dad started to push him back till he was at the base of one of the many trees that surrounded the clearing. With a swift kick causing the enemy to hit his back against the tree, my dad used the opportunity to throw one of the katon enhanced kunais right in his heart only to follow up with a chokehold from behind and ending with him using the other kunai to slice the guys neck open.

With the last shinobi taken care of my dad started to make his way over to me. Once he reached me, he put his hands on my shoulder and said "RING RING"

***Dream/Flashback End***

RIING RIING

Needless to say, I broke my alarm clock.

As I started to get ready, slowly waking up during the process, I remembered that it was Sunday, and I had no school. Plus, Arcee won't be back to take me to base until after a recon mission and, Bee and Bulkhead were no doubt continuing those investigations in the Arctic, before we were interrupted by Skyquake and all hell breaking loose. 'Shit' I thought while trying to think of something to do to keep me occupied till Arcee got here. Remembering the two cores from yesterday, I grinned evilly as a made a single Kage Bunshin to wait for Arcee while I left for my Kamui dimension.

**Kamui Dimension**

As I appeared in my pocket dimension I started to head for the basement. You see, my kamui dimension is basically a two story mansion with a training field and a small forest of bare black trees out back. The sky was crimson red with huge black spheres dotting it to form a realistic constellation of my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan from a distance. The house was lined with many different traps and illusions while the main rooms consisting of the basemen/lab and the study/library, were the most protected.

As I made my way to the front door, I had it set up so that everything enters at the center of my training field, I noticed that some of the wildlife were still alive and well over in the forest due to time being controlled by me when I enter the dimension. The wildlife consisted of many different animals that I had encountered when my family vacations. Over time the amount had grown till the forest housed about five elk, a couple different poisonous snakes that I harvest my poisons from, and there was even a pack of wolves from my time in Washington that were under the hypnotism of my Sharingan to see me as their alpha and only obey me.

I then entered the house and went through the hallway, which had pictures of both my life and pictures of my ancestors lining the walls. I went to the side of the main staircase and walked through the fake wall that I had set up and down a staircase. When I got to the bottom, I turned on the power switch to see the large room light up before me. The room was two levels with an outer room that had all of my main experiments, poisons, and medicines. In the center was an elevator which led to a closed off level, surrounded with glass, that now housed the two new Decepticon corpses. As I sat on one of the many chairs throughout the lab and looked at the two robots, I pondered as to how to do this. After about a half hour of mental debate, I decided that I would use one as my subject and leave the other one as a spare. It could come in handy in the future. My overall goal would be to try and create a working soldier that I could use to suit my needs. At the very least, I could upgrade everything here with the cybertronian tech from the corpse.

I created two more Kage Bunshins to get started dissecting one of the corpses while I headed out for the library in search of something to do while the clones salvaged the former 'con for everything that he was worth. I headed out of the lab and up the stairs. Heading up the main stairs this time, I went up to the second floor which had the master bedroom, guest room, and the library. I then entered my study and made my way to the bust of Madara Uchiha sitting on the main desk. The room was simple overall with wooden floor, an oak desk in the center with a couple of books on the basics of chakra on it, and a bare wall on the side. When I reached the bust, I inserted two fingers in his eyes and waited for the mechanisms to activate. I didn't have o wait long before the empty wall slid open to reveal five large bookcases that reached the ceiling.

From left to right they read Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Other Techniques, and Uchiha History. The books here had every technique that my father taught me, some he didn't, and a few of which I created on my own. The Ninjutsu section held mainly Raiton and Katon Techniques along with a few others. The Genjutsu case held a wide variety of many different illusions that mainly used the sharingan ability to its fullest.

The Kenjutsu section held many different styles used and copied by the Uchihas for decades. They had everything from basic stances for a knife to full katas for the use of a katana. I personally didn't use any of those styles, nut knew the basics of a lot of them to try and make my own style. I only have the basics for the style down, but it mainly revolved around the sharingan, use of genjutsu, and my ration chakra. If I can get this style to work, I should be able to take on at least a dozen opponents at once while not sacrificing single fighting capability.

The Other Techniques case mainly held jutsu that couldn't be categorized by normal means or were a forbidden Jutsu. This mainly included the Kage Bunshin(I could only make around ten before I got winded), the Edo Tensei, Raiton:Gain, and other jutsu of the sort.

Lastly, the Uchiha history section held many of the records and biographies of Uchihas through the ages. It was a requirement for every Uchiha to write one at some point in their lives.

I went from my desk to the Other section bookcase and took the scroll labeled Raiton: Gain, and began to read the scroll over to try and get an idea of how to perform the technique. Just as I was about to finish the scroll, the shadow clone back at the house dispelled telling me that Arcee was just down the street heading for my house.

Seeing as I had little time, I put the scroll down on the desk for later, gave the clones down in the lab mental orders to dispel once they were done with the corpse or just about to run out of chakra, and Kamuied myself back to where I left in the first place.

**Darby Residence**

I arrived back in my bedroom just in time to hear Arcee honk her horn from the driveway. In about five minutes, we were out on the open road heading for the Autobot Base.

With nothing better to do, I decided to start a conversation. "so did Bee and Bulkhead find anything in the Arctic?" Arcee took a few moments before she said "Yes, they found some capsule that looks like it is from Cybertron. Me and Optimus are heading out to see if we can find anything else once we get back to base."

Within ten minutes we were riding in through the entrance of the base. When we stopped, I headed up to the main room to find Raff on his computer, like usual, and Miko pretending to be a ninja and shooting flames from her eyes.

Five minutes later, Arcee left with Optimus and I found myself trying to figure what that sound was that my chakra enhanced hearing picked up. It sounded like a hive of insects crawling through the walls. But that couldn't be right, could it? The rest of the Autobots were huddled around the main computer, so it couldn't have come from them, Miko was playing videogames, but the sound didn't match that either. 'Wait a minute, Raff wondered off a minute ago, could he be the cause of this annoying noise?' I thought through my rapidly developing headache. My suspicions were unfortunately proven half right when Raff came back holding what appeared to be a small metal insect in his hands with two large purple eyes.

When Raff drew attention to the Bug, the 'bots's reaction was pretty funny. They ran from it like it was the bane of the world to them. After a brief lesson on them filled with childish screams that could make my Tobi personality's sound like a full grown man, and not the child it is supposed to sound like.

I learned that these bugs were basically predators to the Cybertronian race as they fed on living metal and any other metal that could be found. From what I could observe from both the insect and the lesson, it seemed as if these scraplets functioned on a hive personality. So basically, kill the queen, kill the hive.

Since there were only three humans that seemed to be uninfected by the Scraplets, we were kind of volun-told to try and find the source of the hive and lead them back through the ground bridge. Miko was armed with a fire extinguisher, Raff with a monkey wrench, and I ended up with a piece of pipe. 'Dad is probably rolling around in his grave with laughter of having to watch me go take care of a bug infestation with a pipe of all things. You would think they would invent a pesticide or something for these things if you really fear them that much instead of putting them in a pod and launching them to Kami knows where. But maybe I can use this to my advantage. If I could capture the queen, I could theoretically make a new hive of scraplets to use as a weapon of both fear and destruction should I have need of it' I thought as a plan started to make its way into my head.

After five minutes of walking, we finally found the location of their hive, the generator room. 'Ok Jack think. With the security cameras out, you can use your techniques without fear of being caught. Then, if I find the Queen, I could trap both Miko and Raff into a genjutsu to think that there was no queen due to the hive being too small. 'We entered the generator room to find what looked like to be hundreds of the little things crawling everything, and in the center of it all, was a scraplet that was about twice the size of a normal one, with a gold exterior instead of the normal silver, and horns arranged into a crown like shape appearing on top of its head.

'A little exaggerated I suppose, but at least it makes my target easier to find.' I mused as I ran through hand seals at a fast pace. When the chain finished, I launched an illusion at Raff and Miko to make them believe that there was no queen and they were now fighting a large number of scraplets with their improvised weapons. What actually happened, they were knocked unconscious as I moved them out of harm's way and prepared for battle.

Just as I was about to leave, I saw that Miko was struggling and appeared to be subconsciously fighting off the genjutsu. 'Well this is an interesting surprise, that illusion was strong enough to fool a chunin level ninja.' But here was Miko, a person who had just found out about the existence of chakra yesterday, fighting off a illusion that could fool most ninja who had never experienced it before. 'I will have to look into this later.' I mused as I strengthened the illusion till it would fool most ANBU level ninja. It was there that she finally succumbed to the illusion.

With both of them now trapped in the illusion, I activated my sharingan to its Mangekyo state to pull out my katana out of the pocket dimension, and returned my sharingan to its three comma state. The katana had changed since I acquired it from those shinobi in Washington about two four years ago. The black blade remained the same as it was all those years ago, but the silver handle now had a etching of My Eternal Mangekyo on the top of it and a silver cloth wrapped around the bottom to allow for a better grip. I then gripped the handle as I stepped out into the open in front of a hundreds of hundreds of little scraplet bugs.

***End Chapter***

Well yet another chapter for the books. As you can see, I decided that it would be good for the scraplets to operate under a hive mentality that will come into effect in the next chapter. I know that Jack seemed a little dark in this chapter, but I have tried to make him out to be someone who will use just about any advantage that he can to come out on top.

Please be sure to REVIEW, let me know what you think of the story and where it is heading.


	6. A New Ally, A New Enemy

Sharingan no Jack

Godlike Jack

Major AU and Mismatched Timeline Starting With Episode: Masters and Students

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nothing

-'Really'-Thought

-"Really"-Talking/speaking

-"**you imbecile"**- pissed off characters/ techniques

_Last chapter…_ I then gripped the handle as I stepped out into the open in front of a hundreds of hundreds of little scraplet bugs.

Chapter 6: A New Ally, A New Enemy

(POV Jack)

As I stepped out into the open, I was spotted by the golden scraplet. Upon closer inspection, it appeared that they weren't interested in me, but the Katana that was in my hand. Seeing the opportunity for a quick meal, the queen launched herself at the metal weapon in my hand.

'Wonder what would happen if I flooded my Raiton Chakra…'ZAP'… well that answers that.' I thought seeing the queen recoil before making a hasty retreat to the far side of the room and having the scraplets attack the offending piece of metal that injured the queen.

The swarm wasted no time as they all tried to attack at once to overwhelm me. 'can't have them all get too close at once, I might be strong, but even I can't take on that many things at once' deciding to take the initiative, I slammed my katana into the ground and started a series of hand signs. I finished just as the mini bugs were right on top of me. Gripping the handle of my katana, I said **"Chidori Nagashi". **as I said this, I channeled my ration natured chakra into the blade. As the chakra flooded the blade, electrical currents formed in an improvised circle around me.

The scraplets were too close to stop. They were barbeque. About half of the swarm was eliminated before they got the idea of surrounding the electrical circle and wait it out. 'Damn, I can't keep this jutsu up forever. Plus, a couple of these buggers still have to survive to make the story look believable. What to do' I started to look around the room for any sign of the queen. I found it clinging to a wall on the far side of the room just above the half eaten generator watching me with a curious look.

It was like she it was testing me, looking for something. Deciding to make a go for the queen, I started to rapidly increase the circumference of the circle surrounding me. Once the bugs were a good distance away, I halted the jutsu, pulled out my blade from the ground, and jumped at the nearest wall, sticking to it with the use of chakra.

As quickly as I could a started running along the walls dragging my sword behind me in my left hand in an attempt to reach the queen before the rest of the swarm figured out my plan.

As I was getting closer to the queen, I started a series of one-handed hand seals with my right hand before placing the hand to my blade. Switching hands, I raised my katana from the wall just as I was about ten feet away from the queen. **"Raikyu" **I said as a ball of electrical energy formed at the end of my sword. When I was two feet away from the queen and the swarm finally getting in between us two, I jumped up and over the swarm and starting to fall on the other side of the queen. I brought my katana up and over my head. With the ball of lightning still formed.

Bringing the attack down on the queen swinging my katana like a hammer, the ball landed right in center mass of the queen. When I let the technique go, the ball launched the queen towards the ground until it exploded right about five feet before it hit the ground. I ended up landing on top of the generator relatively unharmed aside from the slight numbness in my sword arm.

'Man, still have to work on that. That should be an attack that I have down pat and could use at a moment's notice. I must be getting a bit rusty without a lot of action now a days. I should really get back to training' I mused as I looked at the down formed of the queen.

The body of the golden scraplet was blackened in the form of a circle in the area that the ball hit with sparks of electricity appearing randomly across its body. Without the queen to give orders to the swarm, the scraplets were in complete disarray, flying all over the place and eating everything in sight.

Quickly I turned my attention back to the queen, who was starting to get back up from the hit. Using this opportunity, I had my sharingan advance to its Mangekyo state as a looked at the bug eye to optical. With eye contact established I used my enhanced hypnosis to put the queen under an advanced form of hypnosis, the **Kotoamatsukami. **

This was a genjutsu that only those with an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, gifted with the jutsu by a regular Mangekyo, and have Uchiha blood could only use this technique one every ten years. However, those who did have Uchiha blood could reduce the time used with practice. I was at the point where I could cast it once a year but, it cost me most of my chakra and left me with one of the worst headaches imagine able.

But, in my mind, it was worth the cost. If I could have these scraplets under my control, I could use them as the contingency weapon that I need in the event that either Autobot or Decepticon had me in a pinch. Plus the little part of me that was Tobi wanted to always go to the extreme and, it would also be a heck of a surprise to be able to summon these buggers in the midst of battle, just for the look on everyone's faces would make it worth it in my opinion.

As the effects of the illusion started to take hold on the golden scraplet, its eyes started to change till they were like exact copies of my Eternal Sharingan. The only difference was that instead of red, there was a light shade of purple and the eye was constantly revolving in a circle, like how my commas did when I cast an illusion through them.

Seeing this, I knew that the jutsu worked just well. With the headache that was bound to happen sometime, I had the shiny scraplet order the others to stop eating everything. Relaying through the queen my plan to throw the Autobots off the queen's trail, I had the other scraplets prepare chase the metal pipe that I had earlier as a beacon through a ground bridge and sacrifice themselves for their queen. With the plan established with the swarm, I sent the queen back to my Kamui dimension to await further orders.

I then picked up the pipe, which was the signal to start, and ended the illusion that I had placed on Raff and Miko Before the battle. As the swarm started to attack the pipe, I ran right past them and out of the room with them following, though somewhat dizzy from the abrupt end of the illusion.

"Hey guys, good to see you again, I thought I had lost you in that swarm." I said as us three were running in a triangle formation with me in the front, Miko on my left, and Raff on my right. "Good to see you're alright as well, you guys disappeared in the swarm as well, but it seemed as if they were only interested in the monkey wrench though. How did you manage to get them all interested in that pipe of yours though?" Raff asked shaking off the last of the dizziness.

"Yeah, one minute I was whacking them with my extinguisher, then I see you run right past me every one of them chasing after that pipe of yours, how did you do it?" Miko asked joining the conversation as we rounded the corner and could see the main room of the base.

I chuckled nervously to myself as I came up with a quick lie, "After I saw you guys disappear in that cloud of bugs, I saw one of those things that was a lot shinier than the rest of them flying towards my pipe. I ended up smacking it with the pipe. Must have been somewhat important as you can see how they reacted." I said to them just as we ran under the entrance and right in front of the bridge.

Ratchet, seeing us enter the room, yelled"Quick, I have restored communications with Optimus and Arcee. They are a few minutes from having their energon frozen from the inside out. The bridge is set up to allow them through but with enough time to have the scraplets freeze. Do whatever you did to instigate them again to try to coax them through the bridge."

Ratchet yelled the last part, seeing the swarm, and ran to join Bulkhead and Bee on the other side of the room with weapons-a-ready. Wasting no time, I threw the pipe as far as I could, without chakra enhancement, threw the portal and hit the ground as the scraplets flew over my head. When it sounded as if the swarm was all though, I looked up to see Optimus Prime with icicles forming on his chest and a ticked off Arcee right behind him who was glaring at the closest thing in sight, me.

"Care to explain the delay with the bridge. Me and Optimus were almost 'botsicles by the time you guys opened up the bridge. And guess what, when the portal does open up, we were assaulted with a ton of metal pellets. Anyone care to explain?" She ended the last part by switching her glare to everyone in the room all the way back to me.

I sighed as It looked like I was the one voted to appease the angry female Autobot in front of us while also explaining what had happened to Optimus. Deciding that I had enough for one day, I decided to go with the short version and only said one word before laying on the couch to try to sleep off this killer headache that I had hat only seemed to be getting worse with all the loud noise.

"Scraplets"

With my peace said, Arcee directed her fury to the one she was sure would explain the full story, Ratchet. By the time I woke up, it was around seven at night but the sleep did nothing for my headache. 'Well that is what I get for going to the extreme with that jutsu. Couldn't do a simple illusion and be done with it? No, I just had to listen to the small Tobi inside of me and go all out.' I thought as it appeared that I was the only one left in the base.

As I got up groggily off the couch, I saw that Arcee was the only one who had noticed me get up. It looked like Optimus and Ratchet were talking about the repairs to the base from the scraplet infestation. As I got up I asked to Arcee "So, did I miss anything important?" I asked putting a hand to my head in a vain attempt to lessen the pain.

"Nothing much, Ratchet told us what happened and Miko filled in the points that he didn't see with her own version of what happened. She sounded mad that you somehow got the attention of them all while she could only attract a few of them. Nice idea by the way, ticking off the lead bug like that, real smart thing you did making the hive all focus on you after you hit the queen." She paused after that hoping to get a reaction out of me. I smirked inwardly to myself as I noticed this based on her body expression. 'Nice try 'cee, but it will take a lot more to get a reaction off that from me. You would have more luck getting Miko to actually be serious for an extended period of time' I thought as I gave no response outwardly that the goading didn't affect me.

After a few moments of silence, Arcee continued the story, "When Miko finished telling her story, Optimus had them taken home by Bee and Bulkhead. I was told to wait for you to awaken before taking you home as well." As she finished her story, Arcee went into her vehicle mode while motioning for me to get on.

Within a half hour and a handful of aspirin later, I was back in my bed trying to go to sleep when I noticed a sudden influx of memories. 'Seems like the queen has taken to her new home rather quickly. She even managed to use the spare Decepticon corpse to set up her hive. It also appears that she only needs a sample of living metal to make more scraplets. Stupid clones just had to go and use up most of the metal of the primary corpse to test this out. Well at least I have a growing hive of scraplets that will actually listen to me. They could be a great asset later down the road.' With that thought, I drifted off to sleep.

(End Jack POV)

(Third Person POV)

(Washington)

A secretary was hurdling through the office heading to the main office in the building. Interesting developments had occurred over the last couple of days that the boss had to be informed of.

As he entered the office, the secretary noted that the boss was sitting in his office chair pruning a small plant that was on his desk.

The boss was a tall man with a tan comp lection, brown hair, and eyes that were constantly covering his eyes. He was wearing a business suit that looked like it was custom made with a symbol of a leaf under his coat pocket.

The secretary gave a small cough to get the boss's attention. When he had noticed the secretary, he said only one word in a deep baritone voice, "Report."

The secretary stood stock still as he gave his report as quickly as he could.

"Sir, it seems that the upper brass in the military have gotten wind of a sharingan user over in the West. We don't know if he was a full-blooded Uchiha or not. However, we were able to confirm that he had at least one Mangekyo, as his other eye was covered with a mask. He has shown aptitude for only one of the Mangekyo Techniques that our agent has seen, The **Amaterasu**.

Also, it seems that we had a breach of security in the Pentagon. The infiltrator was able to steal several of the documents on the shinobi before it was caught. It looked like one of those Autobots that were reported, but reports say that all Autobots were already accounted for at the base during the robbery. It is assumed to be of the warring faction of the Decepticons that sent the robot. We were unable to apprehend the robot and it got away with the basic information we had on shinobi and chakra."

The secretary took in a deep intake of breath as he waited for his boss's orders on what to do next.

"Get me any information that you can on this sharingan wielder. Also prepare the jinchuriki should it be found that he has hostile intentions. With eyes that powerful, he could be a dangerous opponent. I will not let the ideal Will of Fire be threatened yet again by another Uchiha. Everything I have worked for cannot be for nothing if this new player turns out to be an enemy to my vision. Finally, Take care of the guards of those files that got stolen. Make sure they don't mess up never again."

As the boss was giving his orders, the secretary noticed that the plant seemed to be moving more and more violently as the boss continued to talk. Not wanting to stay any longer than he had to, the boss gave a confirmation of "Yes Mr. President." Before leaving the office as fast as was humanly possible.

With the secretary gone, the boss returned to pruning the plant all the while thinking, 'the Will of Fire will not be tarnished by some filthy Uchiha. I have worked too hard on unification to let it all slip right through my hands.'

***End Chapter***

Well here it is chapter 6. Don't have a whole lot to say other than to vote for the poll to decide the pairing. If it stays as it is, the pairing will be a MikoxJack and to REVIEW, let me know what you like about this story and how it is developing, and what you don't.


	7. Shinobi Wannabee

Sharingan no Jack

Godlike Jack

Major AU and Mismatched Timeline Starting With Episode: Masters and Students

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nothing

-'Really'-Thought

-"Really"-Talking/speaking

-"**you imbecile"**- pissed off characters/ techniques

_Last chapter…_ _'Well at least I have a growing hive of scraplets that will actually listen to me. They could be a great asset later down the road.' _

Chapter 7: Shinobi Wannabe

(Jack POV)

It was a week since the scraplet infestation at the base. Everything seemed to be going normal for me ever since. The scraplet hive was still growing and expanding off of those two corpses that I had. Their hive now comprised almost the same size as that which I had fought in the base, with one difference however. It seemed that the jutsu I used on the Queen actually also had the side benefit of mutating the scraplet hive. Instead of their normal eyes, they were mutated into the same eyes as the queen but only to some extent.

I suspect that the energon had something to do with this mutation. I had been able to collect small samples of energon from both the scraplets and from what was left of the corpse. As of right now, I always had two clones both working on trying to figure out why energon reacted this way with chakra, and to make sure that the hive didn't consume anything important.

As of now, I was at the base trying to maintain my patience from Miko and Bulkhead's argument on what they wanted to do for the day. Miko wanted to go riding in the sand dunes while Bulkhead wanted to go to the monster truck rally back in town.

'Easy Jack, don't use your sharingan to shut them up even though it would stop the argument. Plus, you have a cover that you need to keep up. Can't have Optimus and the rest of them find out that you're a shinobi.' I mused as the argument continued to wear on my patience.

After five minutes of hearing this childish bickering I had about it with it. I was just about to Kamui Miko into the middle of my wolf pack while sending Bulkhead as a feast for the scraplets when Ratchet received a signal that caught everyone's attention.

After a short communication with the source of the signal, we learned that the source was that of the Autobot Wheeljack, who we later found out that he was a friend of Bulkhead. Apparently they were on the same unit when their little war was still happening back on their home planet.

Seeing that Bulkhead was excited about the prospect of his teammate coming here, I used this opportunity to find out more information about some of Bulkhead's past. "So, who were the Wreckers. I haven't heard you talk about them a lot?"

Bulkhead wasted no time talking about the Wreckers and telling stories about some of their missions. Through his talking, I was able to pick up that the Wreckers were a special operations unit that took the hardest missions and didn't come back till they were completed or not at all. Hearing this, I was absently reminded of the ANBU divisions from the time of villages who took the toughest of missions and were under the direct control of their respective Kage.

With my curiosity sated, and the time of the meeting at hand, I went over to the monitors that Ratchet was looking at for the coordinates for pickup. When I looked at the monitors, I noticed that there were a lot of purple dots headed towards the location from the far side of the screen that Ratchet didn't seem to notice. When I saw that he didn't notice after a few seconds, I decided to point it out the 'bot.

"Hey, what are those dots that are moving on the far side of the screen?" I asked this as innocently as I could. Finally noticing the Decepticon signals, Ratchet immediately told Optimus of the situation, but they wouldn't be able to make until the Decepticons already got there, as Ratchet still had to make a few tiny repairs to ensure everyone's safety. With the bridge finally operational, Optimus sends Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead to help the new Autobot.

With them gone to help reinforce Wheeljack, I started to think about how I would deal with this new Autobot. I didn't know what he thought of humans, he could either be friendly towards them or hostile. Also, I didn't know if his training was till as sharp as would be expected from Special Forces. If it was as good as I thought, then I would have to air on the side of caution to keep my shinobi training a secret. However, if he was like Bulkhead, who just accepted people from the start and judged them based on their actions afterward, then I should be good.

After about three minutes of waiting, and having to watch Miko move around in a childish manner, excited at the prospect of her finding another 'bot who would indulge her in her rebellious attitude, the bridge finally opened to reveal Bumblebee coming out first with another 'bot that looked kind of like a ninja, with two swords on his back, followed again by Bulkhead with Arcee taking up the rear.

As Jack looked at the new 'bot, he noticed something different about him. Unlike the other Autobots who radiated a feeling of protection and security from their very sparks, this new one was filled to the brim with so much hatred and malice that I had almost turned on my sharingan expecting a fight from this one. After staving off that natural reflex, I noticed that it was time for me to introduce myself as Miko was done with her intro as was Raff.

Putting on a small fake smile, I said in a calm voice with a little hint of false joy" Hey, my names Jack. Nice to meet ya." He looked at me as if he were analyzing me as a threat, much like what I had already done with him. He didn't get that long of a chance to analyze me fortunately as Miko and Bulkhead had already pulled him off to go talk about the old days and stuff.

With that all settled, a small impromptu celebration was ran by Miko with her electric guitar and Raff with dance music, he even tried to pull off the robot. However, during all of this I had never diverted my attention away from the strange newcomer who was right now talking with Ratchet about information on the ground bridge. After he got what he was looking for, he got pulled back into a conversation with Bulkhead about an old battle that they both participated in as Bulkhead was referencing different parts of the battle and asking Wheeljack about it.

As the talk went on, I noticed that Wheeljack seemed to be hesitant on giving his answer during certain parts of the story that he should've known in an instant. It seemed as if I was not the only one to notice this as Bulkhead seemed to be starting to look at his friend with a little suspicion visible in his eyes.

With a slight panic, that was barely detectable in his voice unless you knew what you were looking for, Wheeljack said that he was going to explore the base. Seeing the pace at with which he exited the room, I heard Bulkhead talking to Arcee about how strange Wheeljack was acting and Bulkhead trying to defend his friend even if everyone could see that even he wasn't as confident in all of his words.

Seeing Miko follow after Ratchet, I discreetly went over to the side of the room where nobody was at or even paying attention to, faced the wall while pretending to be interested in one of the computer monitors nearby, and created a smokeless Kage Bunshin to stay and act like he would while he followed Miko and got to the bottom of this mystery that was Wheeljack. It may have been risky, but I figured that the possible benefits of this excursion far outweighed the risk that I was taking in being discovered in two places at once.

While following Miko, being sure to stick to the shadows and always moving to avoid detection, I saw Wheeljack discover her and ask her to give him a tour of the base as he didn't know where anything was past this point. Miko, quickly agreed and started showing the Wrecker around the base while also talking about how she met the Autobots. I was generally not real interested but still continued to follow the two while managing to avoid the cameras through sheer speed and slight use of the Kamui technique when needed.

Eventually Wheeljack finally asked the question that sent off alarms in my head, "So where is this base located?" From the way he seemed interested and the gleam that was making its way into his optical when he got the answer that he was looking for. It was only when he asked if Miko could show him the way out that I finally figured out his game.

'So it seems that he is a spy. Judging from the way he acts and responded to those questions from earlier, he most likely only has basic information on the real Wheeljack and, from the amount of Decepticon signals from earlier when we went for pick up, I would say that Wheeljack was captured and replaced by one of their own. Must be a pretty good spy judging from the lack of time that he had to study who he was to become.' While I was trying to figure out what to do with this leak, Miko had led the spy back to the main room of the base after showing him just about every part of the base that she knew of. When I saw that they entered the main room, I used the Kamui to teleport myself to behind one of the monitors that were behind in the center of the room right by the bridge. From this position, I could see my clone leaning on the railing with Raff while the 'bots were in a group in the center of the room with Bulkhead in the lead.

With everyone now in the room, Bulkhead asked 'Wheeljack' to tell them about the Battle of Darkmount pass. Seeing what was going on, I let a small smirk appear on my face as it seemed as if the Autobot's were already suspicious of the actions that the spy did and were now confronting him on it. 'Seems like I don't have to get involved at all. The 'bots already look like they will take care of this problem for me.' I mused as I watched over the elaborate story that the spy concocted about how dangerous the battle was and how good the teamwork of he and Bulkhead were to make it out alive. Until Bulkhead dropped the bomb that he wasn't even at the battle in the first place.

The spy's eyes widened at the fact that he had been exposed and his cover blown. What happened next had everyone else surprised and on alert except for Jack who was mentally yelling at himself for the rookie mistake that he had made.

'By the Sage above, how could I have just forgotten about Miko.' Now it seemed that the spy now had Miko hostage and, to make matters worse, Miko was rendered unconscious from the swift move that got her into the situation in the first place.

'Now I'm going to have to reveal myself or my other self as I should think. Can't believe I made such a rookie mistake. First chance of free time I get, I am going for a crash course review so that this crap doesn't happen again.' As I was mentally berating myself, I had allowed my eyes to become their Mangekyo form to Kamui my clothes into that of Tobi.

When that was done, I Henge'd into an exact copy of Miko. I then waited for the right time to Kawarimi myself with Miko. My opportunity came when the spy started to make his demands; which was a ground bridge to the location of the Decepticon ship at the time. Using the distraction, I seamlessly swapped places with Miko while feigning unconsciousness.

While I was awaiting my opportunity to strike, which I decided would be right after the spy goes through the ground bridge, something unexpected happened, as the ground bridge opened, another 'bot who looked just like the spy came out from the bridge and was able to dislodge me from the spies grip just as the bridge closed and we were all trapped in the base now. I slowly peeked my eyes open to see two Wheeljacks dueling it out with their two swords while the others were trying to find out who the real Wheeljack was and who was the fake. Seeing as I had no other choice but to act as I was bound to be discovered once the real Miko wakes up. Letting my Tobi personality take over, I landed on my feet from the fall not that anyone was noticing.

Seeing that, I mentally ordered my clone who was watching the fight to point me out. "Hey Miko, are you alright?" my clone asked. Some of the others diverted their attention from the fight to make sure that 'Miko' was okay. Seeing the opportunity that now presented itself, I replied in a voice that as close to Miko's I said "Been better, that fake 'bot wasn't really a fun person to be around anyway." As I was saying this, I kept my eyes closed and allowed a small smile to grow on my Henge'd face that was only growing bigger with each passing second.

Only Arcee seemed to notice the way I explained it and was also the first to see through the disguise. "You're not Miko, are you?" Arcee asked as she prepared her weapon. By now everyone had their attention diverted to me; even the two Wheeljacks had stopped their movements as they turned their attention towards me.

With my henge'd grim as far as it could go, I lifted up my head so that I could see all of them at eye level, let my real sharingan eyes become visible even though they were still closed, then opened my eyes.

They reactions were ones that I had been expecting as I could barely control my laughter seeing the Autobots try to comprehend how Miko looked with the sharingan eyes. Arcee was the first person to recover from her shock. "How did you get in here, and who are you really?"

Finally managing to get a hold of my laughter, I said in a calm, but still cheerful voice "I am hurt people and big robot toys; I would have thought that you would have recognized me by now. But I guess it has been awhile since Tobi last saw you, so I guess that Tobi can forgive you for not remembering Tobi."

Slowly, everyone who had been there at the valley recognized my eyes while Arcee voiced their revelation for everyone else, "Tobi." She almost growled out. Seeing them all recognize me except for the two Wheeljacks, I yelled 'Bingo" as I dispelled the illusion in a puff of smoke.

Standing where Miko had been, was me in my akatsuki robe and custom Tobi mask that only showed one of my eye holes. Bulkhead decided to ask the next question, "What are you doing here? This is supposed to be a secret base for crying out loud!"

I chuckled to myself as I quickly thought up of an excuse, "Well Tobi was walking around when Tobi heard that someone was trying to hurt the first person that Tobi found fun. Now, Tobi can't have anyone hurt the first fun person that he found, because then Tobi will have to find a new fun person to play with. So Tobi decided to help the fun person over there somewhere when he found out that there were two more giant toys that Tobi never played with before. Now Tobi can't leave new toys unplayed with, now can he? No, so Tobi decided that he would save the fun person first, then play a trick on the old toys, and finally get his chance to play with the two new toys."

As I was finishing, I pulled my katana out of the Kamui dimension and got into a basic stance before putting one of his hands to his chin and saying "now Tobi wants to find out if these new toys are fun or not." With that he concentrated a lot of his chakra into his eyes as he said one of his most used techniques, **"Kamui"**

***Chapter End***

Well there it is, chapter seven. I have to say that I was pleasantly surprised when I went to upload this chapter that Sharingan no Jack already had over a 1000 views. This tells me that I must be doing something right for my first story.

Now for the poll, the current votes are in order

1st. ArceexJackxArachnid

2nd. MikoxJack

3rd. Tied between a no pairing story and ArceexJack

Really wasn't expecting that ArceexJackxArachnid pairing would be in the lead right now, but if it wins, I will make it work. Poll will now Officially be closing on New Year's day, so please be sure to vote for the pairing that you want to see in this story.

As for the mystery guy at the end of last chapter, you will find out more about him as the story goes on as he will play a key role later on.

And finally, be sure to REVIEW, I am open to all views on where you see this story going, even if it's not how I see it..


	8. Swordsman

Sharingan no Jack

Godlike Jack

Major AU and Mismatched Timeline Starting With Episode: Masters and Students

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nothing

-'Really'-Thought

-"Really"-Talking/speaking

-"**you imbecile"**- pissed off characters/ techniques

- (translation of names and techniques not from either series)

_Last chapter…_ _With that he concentrated a lot of his chakra into his eyes as he said one of his most used techniques, __**"Kamui"**_

Chapter 8: Swordsman

(POV Jack)

We ended up landing in at the edge of my black forest but still in view of the house. It was pretty funny watching all of them double over at the swift change of location. While I gave them a couple of seconds to recuperate, I used tiny amounts of my chakra to direct the scraplet hive that was down in the lab to slowly surround us without being seen. One way or another, the spy wasn't leaving here in one piece. While the scraplets started to get into position, the 'bots and kiddies were finally starting to come back to their senses.

Putting her hand on her head, Miko muttered a loud, "why is the world spinning round and round?" All she got in response was a couple of grunts from everyone else except for me, I just gave a light chuckle. It seemed as if Optimus was the first to regain coherent thought as he turned to face me with the question, Where are we? Everyone else seemed to wait for the answer as they inspected their surroundings; mainly the house that looked like it was just across the clearing.

Moving over to where the main house was, I stopped when it was directly behind me, turned to face them, and spread my arms wide to either side, "you're at Tobi's house!" Miko and Raff's eyes widened as they headed behind their respective guardians while my clone was already behind Arcee. Miko then stated the obvious, "last time I checked, there wasn't a place on Earth that had a red sky or spheres instead of clouds." As the others tried to figure out where they were, I noticed that the spy was slowly trying to sneak away from the group before they realized what they were doing before my timely interruption.

He was about to make a break for it before the black flames of **Amaterasu** shot out in the general direction of him. The bots turned their gaze over to the spy while Raff, Miko, and the clone looked at me in obvious wonder at what I had just done. "Sorry, you aren't going anywhere. Tobi still has to play with you just like the others. But when Tobi is done, feel free to get eaten by Tobi's pets in the forest." Right on queue I had the scraplets make a loud screech and the wolves howl in their direction. Their reactions were priceless. Team Prime took defensive positions around the girl, boy, and chakra construct, Wheeljack had his two swords out in a combat stance, and the spy inched back to his original position away from the flames.

Bulkhead decided to ask the next question, "this place looks nothing like the Earth, where are we?" Deciding to add something to that, I leaned my head on my hand and took a thinking position while saying in an ominous tone, "Tobi never said you were on Earth, or anywhere for that matter."

Silence erupted after I said that, and nothing happened for a couple of minutes as all parties considered the position they were in. While that was going on, I stayed in my previous position while starting to play with a small ball of fire between his hands out of sheer boredom. Arcee proved to be the first to lose her patience as she charged me while firing a couple of shots as she advanced.

Deciding to have some fun, I wordlessly activated one of my ancestor's favorite abilities, an alteration of the **Kamui **technique.

It basically made me intangible as it was said that my ancestor, Uchiha Madara, took great pleasure in annoying his enemies by having almost all of their attacks pass right through them. I never had the chance to really test it out as I could never get the technique to work outside of the Kamui Dimension. It took my ancestor almost 10 years to get this technique, or so I heard. The energy blasts passed right through me and ended up hitting one of the nearby trees. The following assault met the same fate as she eventually stopped firing all together in shock.

Seeing that Arcee's long-range attack wasn't working, Bulkhead went up next with his mace engaging in close combat. Same thing happened, I could see that it was starting to frustrate him as I hadn't even moved from my previous thinking position and was looking at him right in the eyes with my only uncovered Mangekyo Sharingan. After a couple more attacks like that from all the other bots, even one failed attempt by the spy, which ended up with him getting partially burned by **Amaterasu**, couldn't let my fun end so quickly after all. But he still ended up losing an arm from the black flames of the sun.

I was starting to get bored after a while of seeing their clear looks of annoyance of my technique but, I didn't want to stop just yet. To make things more interesting, I stood from my thinking position and calmly said, "What's wrong, Tobi got your tongue? Because Tobi is sure that he didn't do that. Hmm, maybe Tobi did it when Tobi was thinking about his toys. Yes, it must have happened then." One of them muttered something about powerful people without any maturity and something about a timeout, probably from Arcee.

With my little problem solved, I decided to end the party for a few. "Well, Tobi didn't have fun with you yet, but some of you have to go, sorry!" Before any of them could react, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and my clone disappeared in a red swirl leaving only Optimus, Arcee, Wheeljack, Miko, Raff, and the lookalike. Optimus raised his weapon at me and asked, "What have you done to them?" Shrugging my shoulders, I responded, "what everyone does when they are doe playing with their toys, put them back." Looking at the spy, I started to form an evil smile, not that anyone could see. But, the little toy over there tried to hurt another one of Tobi's toys, so he isn't going back to the play place. Toodles." With a final wave, I had the scraplets start to devour the spy and slowly lead it back to the hive. His screams could've been heard for miles. Plus, it served to instill a little fear into the other 'bots at the sight of the mutated scraplets. Arcee turned over to ask Optimus in what she thought was a whisper,

"Were those scraplets? Cause they sure don't look like they could be anything else." Optimus looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "Yes, they do look and act like them, but their optical are not the same. Maybe a mutation?"

Deciding to ease some of their questions from them, I responded, "Well, Tobi found them while making his snow angels. Those metal balls interrupted Tobi from his fun time, so Tobi had fun with them instead. Now they are helping Tobi have even more fun than ever before." Their opticals widened as they got at least part of what I had said. Arcee muttered one word, "Scrap." Before I made her disappear in a red swirl like the others.

Now, there was only Wheeljack, Optimus, Miko, and Raff left with me. After that, Wheeljack took out his dual swords and tried yet another assault to try and somehow stop me from the looks of it. Deciding to try something different them the Amaterasu, since I didn't want to kill him yet, and Kamui, since I was getting tired of using that technique, I decided to go with a different means of stopping his assault.

Standing straight, I took a basic fighting stance before taking out my katana, which I decided to name Tasagore (_Twilight_); I blocked his first slash that was directed at my head, while sidestepping the other blade that was in a downward strike which would've sliced me in half. Using a chakra enhanced jump, I kicked his chest plate, sending him back a foot or two, and repelling me back to a nearby tree where I used chakra walking to stick to the side. Deciding to taunt him a little, I gave a small chuckle and yelled, "Finally, Tobi can have a little fun with one of his toys!" Seeing him fall for the taunt, I led him into the forest that was now behind me, leaving Optimus alone with Miko and Raff.

After I got to the point of where they were out of sight, but also where I could still sense Miko and Raff's chakra, I turned to face Wheeljack. He looked a little tired from the small jog, only about five miles, but still ready for a fight. I dropped from the tree that I was in to a small hill that allowed me to look at eye level with him. Chuckling softly in honest anticipation, I asked "Tobi wants to know if you know how to use those metal sticks you seem to carry around."

Now it was his turn to return the chuckle. He got in a basic stance with his two swords in an 'x' position, "find out for yourself." He charged. Getting in a basic stance of my own with Tasagore held in both hands and the blade sideways across my face, I said, "yes, let us find out", before I too launched myself into a heated battle of the sword with my fellow swordsmen.

After about five minutes of us only using basic moves with only our swords, and a little chakra on my part, we found ourselves at a draw with both of us back at our original positions and starting stance. Wheeljack gave a small chuckle as he said, "it has been many a solar cycle since someone could match me with a blade alone in combat." I gave a small nod in return, "Tobi thinks so too, Tobi couldn't find any toys who could play with Tobi like this since Tobi was a little kid" thinking of my father who taught me the basics of how to wield a sword after I got Tasagore.

***Flashback Start***

My dad and I were in the middle of the Nevada desert, it was only a couple of days after the attack that I got my sword in. Now dad was going to show me how to use it. He stood about ten feet away from me with a black katana with a crimson red blade and the Uchiha clan symbol inscribed on the hilt. He was in a basic stance.

"Now son, in order for you to learn how to wield the blade properly, you must practice with it. Now I could spend a while teaching you a style and practicing it, but I am a firm believer in the fact that a swordsmen should have his own style and blade for him. You already have a sword, now is the time for you to learn how to use it. I will only show you a few stances that every swordsman knows, but it is up to you to make your own style that suits you and no one else. So are you ready?"

With a nod, he began to teach me the basics of the basics all day long.

***Flashback End***

Even after all that practice I put into it, I could never beat him, or even come close to it. However, after he died, I found myself in the same position as him, never being able to find a good match at all.

Shaking my head quickly, I said to the taller Wrecker, "I think that it's time to take things up a notch, don't you say?" He gave a small nod as his blade started to give off a bright blue glow, I could only guess that it was due to energon. I ended up tilting my head to the side in confusion. Obviously seeing my curious look, he explained, "Energon infusion. You didn't think I survived only using basic combat for all these cycles now did you?"

"Nope, Tobi learned long time ago to never underestimate the toys he plays with, especially those who point large glowing sticks of death at Tobi." When I finished, I infused Tasagore with lightning chakra to the point where small sparks jumped wildly across the blade. It was now his turn to look on in confusion at my blade. Deciding to explain what I did as he did as he did to me, "Tobi put Raiton, or lightning in his blade. You didn't think Tobi could play with his toys if Tobi didn't have a few tricks in his toy box, now did you?"

With my peace said, I decided that it was my turn to start round two. I removed my right hand and did a couple one-handed seals before returning my hand back to its original position and saying, "**Raiton: Kuroi Raiko Senjigusuri**" (Black lightning infusion). The original blue sparks that surrounded the blade turned black as the sparks growing more frequent, longer lasting, and more wild.

This was the opening technique to my main style, the **Arashi Shokko** (Storm Weaver), with the technique completed, I charged him with even greater speed than when we started the battle. For the first time in a while, I was actually excited for the possible challenge the opposing Wrecker could pose in a kenjutsu battle.

***End Chapter***

First of all, Happy New Year. Glad to see we survived another year.

Now for the poll results. The winner is ArceexJackxArachnid. Expect to see some relationship form as the story progresses.

I have also finalized a list of Jacks skills. Here is what I got.

**Name: Uchiha Jack, or Darby Jack to some**

**Monikers: Tobi (Others are sure to be added)**

**Appearance: normal civilian clothes or black robe with red clouds and spiral mask**

**Rank: S-class, flee on sight**

**Skills:**

** Taijutsu: Chunin**

** Genjutsu: Jonin**

** Ninjutsu: ANBU (Raiton affinity)**

** *capable of doing one-handed seald for most of his jutsu**

** Kenjutsu: Kage**

** Fuinjutsu: Chunin**

** Chakra Capacity: ANBU**

** Chakra Control: Kage**

**Bloodline: Sharingan achieved the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Complete Mastery over bloodline**

**Known Jutsu:**

**Amaterasu**

**Kamui**

**Raikyu**

**Raiton: Kuroi Raiko Senjigusuri**


End file.
